For you in future
by DarkManta
Summary: What if BETA tried to invade the elemental Nations. the war between Shinobi vs Alien.


**What if The BETA decided to invade Naruto's world.**

 **Inspired by Muvluv war of will, written by dragonskyt**

 **I do not own Naruto or Muvluv.**

* * *

They were first discovered in moon few months ago.

Toneri, as the solely resident of the moon warned us about their arrival.

He showed us the images of their groteque form.

...and the potential danger they could bring.

but we ignore his warning.

We though they were no threat.

We though they could not come to us

We though we were strong.

We though even if they came, we could easily beat them.

But we were wrong...

We were fools...

...and we have to pay a heavy price for our arrogance.

...

Immediately after landing, they built their nest on the surface of the moon.

A structure made of the moon rock, towered over 50 meter tall in one week which seems to grow taller and taller every day.

Toneri, as the guardian of the moon decided to eradicate them.

Using the power he inherited from his ancestor, he hunted them everyday without rest.

But as mighty as he was, he finally reached his limit.

As for individual, he could easily beat them.

But the enemy has great power in their garps.

The power of numbers.

At first there were only a few of them roaming on the face of the moon.

Just barely 100 of them, according to Toneri's word

But they were breeding fast.

100 in the first week and nearly 100.000 in the second week.

They spreaded to every corner of the moon, built their nests and increased their numbers fast.

In third week, the guardian of the moon finally fell in the battle.

His death served as wake up call for all of us in earth.

We finally acknowledged them as a threat.

Much to Raikage displeasure, we decided to call them "Kumo" as their appereance similiar to spider (japanese Kumo : spider)

We moved fast.

We formed an alliance to exterminate them

For the first time since the fouth great ninja war, Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Iwa and Kiri joined hand to form a ninja army.

An army consisted of 100.000 strong shinobi from five great hidden villages and 10.000 Samurai from stone country.

We send them to the moon through the portal Toneri made.

There we battled Kumo.

The first lunar war in history of humankind finally broke op.

Using a power called Ninjutsu, the alliace army killing thousand Kumo everyday.

Using earth element jutsu, we buried them deep under the rock, using water element justu, we drowned them, using fire element justu, we burn them to crips and using wind element justu we sliced them thinly like Sashimi.

...yet no matter how many we killed, their numbers didn't seem to be decreased at all.. no in fact they were increased.

They kept coming attacked allianced army, like endless stream of river, without giving fuck how many of them were killed in the process.

Kumo do not fear death.

They keep fiercely coming at us, trampling down their and our death ones.

We found out that Kumo has different strains in their rank.

From small strain as tall as adult man to gigantic creature as big as tailed beast.

And for our horror, we found out that some of them actually feast the human flesh.

Ten thousand of our soldier were eaten alive.

Thousand others were trampled down by their giant ones. A 16 meters tall monster. They have extremely tough frontal armor in the form of a partial body carapaceor, protected them from our attack. They came to us in mass, rammed everthing on their path with speed of 170 km/h. their mighty fortress, designed to hold a great army was turn into a pile rubles a quarter of hour after they came.

Some of our unluckly ones turned into dust by laser fired by one of Kumo's strain when they jumped to avoid being trampled. The strain with a pair of big eyes and short leg. Not even Iwa's stone shield could protect us from this creature from hell.

Some of ninja tried to create a giant stone golem to stop those giant creature but it didn't work either. They were destroyed by new giant kumo strain which appear later on battlefield. They have appereance similiar to giant scorpion lives in Suna's desert. They were armed with two extremely tough forearms, easily destroyed our hardest wall made of stone reinforced by seal and cakra and just like their other giant strain, they came at us in mass.

Fighting in losing war, outwited and outnumbered, we reached our limit quickly.

After we lost 80% of our men, the kages decided to call back all our remaining forces. Effectively abandoned the moon to the enemy.

In the middle of panic due to our lost, Raikage proposed to use his cakra cannon to destroy the moon together with the Kumo.

Having no choice, the others Kage agreed with him.

Using a Cakra cannon powered by five kages and all remaining shinobies, they succeded completely turn the moon into space dust.

That day, the five kages announced our victory.

We though we have won the war.

And for a while, peace returned to elemental nations.

...And over when we received news form suna few months later.

A very bad news.

...

They finally came.

Like fallen star, they fell down toward earth.

The Ninja saw them coming but they have nothing to stop them

They landed in middle of desert in Wind country.

Two days later, whole wind country including Sunagakura have been totally oblitered.

Millions people dead.

They didn't stop at wind country. They started to move to others elemental nations.

They are the nemesis of humanity. They kill everthing on their path.

Mountains was flatten, lakes and rivers was drained and lifes was taken.

In one month, the land of Kumogakure had become the site for them to build their newest nest.

Not even kumogakure's mountain advantage and their junchiriki's power could stop them.

Iwa and Kiri shared same fate as Kumo few months later.

Tsuchikage in the verge of death and defeat, detonated himself to buy time for his allies to escape.

Created a blast which turn all of Iwagakure into giant crater, bringing ten thousand Kumo with him to the death.

And yet only a week later, a monument of rock wes erected right in the middle of that crater.

Kirigakure tried to hide their village by using mist jutsu. Their former Mizukage also used her lava kekkai genkai to create a giant mole of lava surrounded the village to stop the Kumo ravage their land but sadly their effort become futile to stop their strong enemy.

It was to late for them the moment they realized the Kumo can dig the tunnel and emerged right in the middle of their village.

Having lost majority of their army in lunar war, there is nothing Shinobi can do to hinder them.

It's been only four months since they landed in earth and Konoha had become the last great hidden village still exist on the earth.

In despair they were forced to abandon the moral.

the Hokage decided to absorb all bijuus to become the juubi junchuriki.

That day a creature of 500 m tall high was seen sitting a few kilometers of Konoha wall. With it's one giant eyes, sharp fangs and ten swinging colossal tails, this creature was truly a nighmare come to live and man instingly know that it must be feared and avoided at all cost.

That creature opened it's massive mouth and a ball of energy slowly formed in front of it. After that ball become the size of small mountain, it turn it's head to the direction of nearest Kumo's Nest and shot the energy ball, created a huge blast upon contact.

with just one exploison, it completely vaporized the kumo's nest, hundred kilometres in the distance.

...others nearby nests shared same fate a few moment later.

For the first time since they arrived here, the Kumo finally found a force they must aware of.

And it is not the only one...

Orochimaru, the former missing-nin has been allowed to conduct his clone experiment.

He created hundred thousand clones of ninja with rare kekkai genkai to combat Kumo

He also revived thousands of death legendary shinobies with his perfect impure technique resurrection.

Not even Kumo could withstand the mighty of immortal army.

In Konoha, the scientific ninja weapon team lead by Katasuke Tono had created a battle armor, a cloth like-armor created with solely purpose to combat Kumo.

It granted it's user the power to surprase the limit of humanity. The user could run much faster or lift weight much heavier than normal. It also has many other uses as anti kumo-statregic weapon.

Protected by cakra armor, not even laser from Kumo could scratch it and equipped with cakra saber, a weapon capable to cut through Kumo armor like butter, it is truly a fearsome weapon.

In Kumo's original nest in Suna's desert, a warrior has succeded infiltrate it. Alone he penetrated to the deepest point in the center of the nest while burning all Kumos that dare to get in his way with his black flame.

No laser could scratch his skin due to skeleton shaped fire which enveloped his whole body like unpenetrable armor.

The nest dissappeared without trace after burned by black flame for seven days and seven nights.

The news of this victories gave hope to the rest of humanity.

They decided to once more standing up, took their weapons and leaved their hiding place to fight Kumo.

Before long the Humanity finally turned the tide of war.

And by end of the years, the Humanity finally succeded killing all kumos, saved the elemental nations from total destruction.

The war finally over.

And Humanity came as victorius.

But the danger hadn't passed yet.

At the end of the war, we discovered we had lost more than half human population and only 10% of them survived, mostly they who lived in konoha.

Our loss was collosal.

We don't know whether they will come again from space.

Can we win that time...

I pray for the future generation.

I hope you will never know the terror they bought upon us.

I also sincerely hope you will never experience what i did.

But if they truly came again...

I want you all to believe the power and potential of humanity and do not fall to despair untill you take your last breath.

And i want you to teach them..

Don't you ever dare to underestimate the power of Humanity

 **(The eight Hokage, Sarada Uchiha. For you in future** )

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading.**

 **To you who is confused.**

 **Kumo : BETA**

 **Nest : Hive**

 **I decided to name the BETA "Kumo"because it would be strange if the Shinobi who can't speak english called them BETA which is acronym of Beings of Extra Terrestrial origin which is Adversary of human race.**

 **If you wondered how the Shinobi can still fight on the moon despite non existance of air to breathe, you could watch Naruto Movie the last or read naruto wiki for further explanation.**

 **I write this story as if this is a message and warning written by Sarada to future generations about the war between beta and human.**


End file.
